eclipse of the new moon
by Days Knight
Summary: summary inside. mainly its about what might of happend if alice never saw bella jump of the cliff and came back. rosalie never told edward bella was dead so he never went to italy. what might of happend if victoria got hold of bella. no werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the twilight series.**

-Set after new moon. But Edward hasn't come back. Every one got tired of the way Bella was acting. Including Jacob and moved on. Victoria found Bella and tried to kill her but didn't –lame- she decided Bella deserved to live a life of sorrow but not as a human she turned Bella and left her alone to live out her sad life.

So it's been almost three years since my change I live on my own now in Seattle. Every once in a while I visit my dad very rarely. Due to the fact that I cant leave the house during the day due to my skin condition so I stay in doors I have a computer and a phone and my books that's all I need to survive now and as for the blood issue human blood is alluring but I don't like it much so I survive on animal blood which I don't need very much either. My eyes are golden just after I feed and are normally brown due to the lack of feeding. I have enough money to buy clothes and pay the bills most of the money that I have was ment for my human need for food but since I don't eat human food anymore I don't have to buy any only when Renée or Charlie comes to visit even than I don't buy a lot just enough to feed them and make it look like im eating and enjoying it. So I don't have any friend I haven't talked to Jacob in a while because I pretty much closed him out... So nice of me I felt bad about what I did when I first met him at the beach and told him what I did and led him on. He was taken aback and told me it was ok that he sorta knew what I was doing and he told me anyway because he genuinely liked me I told him that I don't really feel like I really like him and told him I had to go and left la push right away. The next day I found the red motorcycle parked where Charlie's cruised was and had to explain every thing to Charlie. That was sooo much fun a couple of weeks later Victoria found me and I was in my zombie mode for about a week before she came I blocked every one out. I had about a week before grad and I would have been gone if she hadn't have found me. When she attacked she though I would scream and run away as fast as I could and she would make a game out of it but instead when she showed up in my room I stared at her blankly I knew she would come she was pissed about James's death. She wanted to torture me when she hit me broke my arms and legs almost nearly killed me and I didn't scream out im pain or call for Him she was royally confused to what happened to me. After about half an hour of trying to figure out what was wrong she gave up and eventually just turned me and said

"This is the best way to torture you let you live a long and miserable life." She sneered happily she thought she had found a way to make me break. She was wrong I was already broken it was true the first year was horrible I didn't get to the graduation I missed the last week of school so there for I didn't graduate. There for I didn't go to university. And there for wont get a good job in the future. HAH! I laughed when I thought of that. After the second year of my new life I decided I would leave Charlie and move to some where else. When I arrived in Seattle I totally forgot about my skin since living in a place that's mostly always cloudy and raining apparently you forget that. So I had to stay in the shade and bought my self a nice little apartment. And since today is cloudy and forecast to rain I am finally outside enjoying the day right now I am in a clothes store looking for… well clothes I decided that I need a change from my dark looking but comfy. I need more colours for once these two months have been really good for some reason I don't know why but things are starting to look up and I like it. As I was looking at some shirts I hear a familiar voice I look around the rack to see Jessica and Lauren looking at some shirts a bit away from me. I frown and duck behind the rack… so much for things looking up. I then decided that who cares about them hopefully they will ignore me like they did in forks so I continue looking. They walk right passed me and right when I think they didn't notice me Jessica calls out my name. Damn it! I turn around and smile "hi Jessica Lauren" I nod to them both.

"Oh Bella we haven't seen or heard anything from you in a while." Says Jessica running up and hugging me I smile "wow Bella you've changed." I smile again im hoping it looks convincing because my cheeks are starting to feel soar I haven't smiled in a while.

"Im good I've been here in Seattle for a while now how about you?"

"Oh we still live in forks im planning on moving some where else a little bit warmer with more jobs to." Jessica answers she smiles but I can tell she is trying to stay interested. I get a hint that im boring her and look to Lauren she glares at me than turns away. I raise my eye brow at her and look back to Jessica.

"Well ok im going to go now I have to get back home to get some work done." I say

"Oh ok um you live here?" asks Jessica

"Um yeah."

"oh." Says Jessica I get the idea she want something and I think I know what it is and I really don't want her in my house at this moment for her to realize that I don't really have a job or much of anything for that matter.

"Um ya I really have to go know. Bye Jessica bye Lauren have a nice day." And I walk up to the check out with my few new clothes that I grabbed before Jessica and Lauren talked to me. I pay and run at vampire speed home. I wish I had more time to go shopping but I guess Ill have to go again later. After I am all settled in I realize that I don't feel that bad about talking to Jessica it actually feel great I smile to my self and stretch out in my couch I got up to look at my fish tank in the corner hmmm only one fishy left guess I should get more. Again. With my luck they last more than two weeks but that rarely happens I wonder why I don't just give up on the fish all together. They never last. I sigh flop back on my couch and stare up at the ceiling. This happens a lot I stare at my ceiling and think since I don't have a TV and I never usually watch it I listen to the radio instead. But I got mad at it and threw it against the wall a couple of days ago I can't remember why I did it but I did and now I have nothing to listen to. So as im thinking I recall that THEY as in HIS family said some thing about a clan of vampires like them selves up in Denali or some where. I wonder if I could go there for a while would they accept me. Or would they make me go away. It's worth a shot to find out. I pack what I need which isn't a lot. Mostly clothes and some of my favorite books and head out. I left my fish there they would die any way and as for the smell I don't care. Because im nice like that. As im running I start thinking what if I run into them on my way what would I do? What would I do if he was there? Well im a vampire now so I can run hopefully faster than they can and as far away as possible but im not worrying about that right now. When I think im about half way there I stop for a rest and time for hunting I think it would be best if I looked my best and not starved so I take down about 3 deer and keep going. I don't know where they live but all I know is they live somewhere in Denali. Im hoping they are as rich as THEY are and have a nice old house that is noticeable. But sometimes you can be wrong which im hoping im not and if all else fails ill use my nose. it takes me forever to get there its a very lonely run i discoverd but everything i do now a days is alone and im ok with it because this is the new me. As I arrive in Denali I slow down but not enough to be seen just to take in more details of the houses and town. The houses start to get farther apart when I decide its time to start to see if I can possibly get a sent of some other vampires like myself. When suddenly I get a large amount of "smell" coming from a very nice house it sort of has the look of a very small castle it has to small round towers at the front it might have more at the back but I can't tell. Its gray brick and large oak looking front door and small lion statues make it look beautiful. Suddenly the front door opens and a woman with blond hair and gold eyes is staring at me I smile shyly and say "hi. Im Bella." She than smiles and replies

"Im Tanya." Behind her I see about five other vampires looking at me. I take a step back and think of what im going to say next it turns out I didn't think this far ahead in my plan to just stop by I don't know how they would act towards me or what I would say to make them not attack me. Tanya speaks next

"So what brings you here?"

"Um well I was um hoping I could stay here for awhile." She stays silent looking at me for a moment before I speak again "I mean if that's ok. If not I can leave if you don't want me here that's ok." I turn around to walk away when she speaks again

"Sure you can stay but we might not have a lot of room we have some other guests that are staying here to."

"Oh ok thank you." I smile at her so this is Tanya I wonder why Edward didn't go with her instead of me I mean come on she was a vampire already and she very pretty to. I fallow her inside of the house and she introduces me to the other vampires that where standing behind her. There where five four females and one male who looked very happy to be there. She introduced me to all of them it was going to be interesting to try and remember their names. There was Dorothy she was almost about my high with short curly light brown hair her hair was cut to above her ears and she said to call her Dot because Dorothy was long and boring. I smiled at her I think I was going to like her. Next there was Irene or Rene she was short but not to short with blond hair she had a happy personality and seemed to like to stay near her twin sister her name was Catherine or cat she looked like Rene but was a bit less happy than her sister. The last girls name was madori she was Japanese and totally awesome she was about the same height as Dot her hair was black with lighter brown streaks she had a very nice personality and just all together awesome. Next was the only male his name was Jon he was Dots mate he had blond hair kept combed back of his face. I was shown around the house it was just as nice inside as it looked outside after the tour she was shown to her room it was between madori's and Rene's. Tanya said that there was a school in the town and if I was staying for long she would in role me in it with the others I said I would think about it depending on how long I could stay here. Of course after I was settled in my room every one else came in and wanted to get to know me better they told me how they got changed and how they came to live here with Tanya most of them where turned by her and stayed but Jon, Cat, and Rene came her after being turned by someone else. After all of that they made me tell them my story so I did I left all the stuff out about the Cullen's and Edward and the werewolves. But it made my story boring. But I didn't care. They asked there questions and I asked mine. And it turns out that I was accepted into the family very fast and every one like me. I enjoyed there company and I knew I would be happy here.

**Well that****'****s chapter one should I continue this or just give up now? Let me now send me reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**I do not own twilight**

so its been about two weeks since I arrived here and I love it so far every one is so nice and understanding to me and I can trust them- witch I haven't been able to do for a long time ( and living alone doesn't help with that matter.) I have decided I'm going to stay here in Denali for as long as i can or for as long as they want me here with them. I also have decided I'm going to start school with every one else as a late arrival here to the family and I'm claming to be Dot's cousin even though I don't really look like her but you don't always have to look alike. but that doesn't matter what matters is the fact that I have cut myself off from my real family and am starting a new life here but that's ok I don't have to worry about them if they really need me I left a message on my answering machine back at my apartment that told them to call my cell phone and that I am on an extended vacation. if there really worried they'll call my cell. At the moment I'm debating on going hunting or staying at the house with every one else so far every one else has won my vote. They are all down stairs playing a video game something about cars I think- I don't really pay much attention to video games much so I don't know. Since I've been here the girls and I went clothes shopping and got me some necessities that I need. Like new clothes and things for the school. Hurray. I don't know what to expect about this school iv only been through school once so far and I didn't even graduate. So its going to be interesting I'm also worried about what the other students will say about me. But with that pushed aside every one else tells me its going to be great other than the fact when you haven't hunted in a while than the humans start to look appetizing. So every one says we will go hunting before the first day. I'm ok with that I guess I have no objections. So ya I am now sitting in the large tv room in front of a large wide screen tv and watching every one else playing a car game on I think play station… or maybe its Xbox. Next thing I know Madori is standing in front of me with a bewildered look on her face. This confuses me as well. "um hey Madori what's up?" I let my p pop.

" well I was wondering do you always have a perma frown?" she asks. wow that was straight forward.

" I was frowning?" I ask a bit confused and taken a back

"well ya I just wanted to ask cuz I wasn't sure or not." she answers

"um. Well. I think I may frown a lot but I don't really notice much."

"oh." was her simple reply. She than turns to walk away. A few seconds later she's staring at me again I notice this and frown( this time I know now that she has brought it to my attention. She's made me self conscious!! Wow that hasn't happened in a while.) "um Bella do you have any special traits at all?" wow and that also caught me off guard too.

"um ya I think I'm not really sure since its only works on other vampires."

"really! What is it?" she's almost jumping right now. " I don't have an ability myself but Rene and Cat do they have like this twin telepathy thing its so weird they always know what each other are thinking and what they are about to say they even talk to each other in there minds. Sometimes I feel so left out when your in the same room as them and one bursts out laughing." she says with a big grin "but it can also be very funny."

"oh ok." I reply that reminds me of His ability and it hurt. "um well my ability is I can block other vampires abilities. I've been able to do it since I was human. It comes in use sometimes." although I've never tested it since I was human due to the fact that I haven't been around any other vampires. I suddenly think im telling to much even though im not saying it out loud I think my face is showing it. " um I think im going to go out for a while ok." I stand up and walk out of the room I first go up to my room and change into some older very loved and worn clothes than head out the front door to a near by forest as im walking at a slightly faster pace than a human could possibly walk. Ok maybe it wasn't really walking but not running maybe something in between. But ya as im walking I smell the sent of a deer so why not have a little snack. As im finishing the deer I dig a hole and bury it. No evidence that I was here or Tanya's family for that matter. Just as im about to head back I catch the sent of another vampire. But I know this one its familiar to me and not a good familiar. As I recognize who this sent belongs to I realize I don't want to meet this person not again not when things are starting to look up for me. I make a quick decision and run out of there as fast as I can hopefully they wont notice Im there although that is very unlikely I can still hope cant I? just as im about to reach the forests edge Victoria steps out in front of me. I stop dead in my tracks not sure of what I should do next. Should I welcome her like a friend or take a defensive stance and wait to see what she'll do next. I stick to a plan that makes me do nothing just stare blankly at her she brings memories that I didn't really want to bring up again. I thought she would leave me alone as soon as she turned me. Apparently not. I am not happy about this maybe she'll leave me alone if I act like im still depressed. But than maybe she will kill me and for once I don't want to die I have people that care for me this time Tanya and her family are really nice to me. Im so confused right now so I don't really notice her walking up to me until she touches my cheek lets her hand brush along my jaw and lift my chin. She than looks into my confused wide eyes. I know she can read what im thinking through my eyes I know they show fear when she smiles at me menacingly. Her lips curl up over her teeth she than leans forward and says

"hi Bella long time no see huh?" I gulp I know my voice wont work for me so I nod slowly "Bella are you scared?" she asks. Like she doesn't know my eyes are giving everything away. I nod again "whys that Bella im your friend aren't I?" im taken back by this I don't know what to say so I don't say anything. She's standing in front of me waiting for my answer and im not going to give her one I cant find my voice. So I frown at her intensely I knew if I could cry I probably would be right now. Than I realize why am I so afraid of her couldn't I just run away from her? I take a fast step back up her other arm is suddenly around my waist holding me to her. I don't like this I really don't like this I have to get out of here now but how? I let my eyes wonder away from her face to the forest around us. She fallows my gaze and than when my eyes are looking back at her she's smiling again. "now Bella are you going to try and get away from me?"

"o-of course n-not now why would I d-do that?" I ask I hate the stuttering I do not! Stutter that makes me mad. Than I realize she's still holding me hostage. All of a sudden Victoria is ripped and thrown away from me into the trees. I look around confused and see Edward? NONONO not here not now I know im crazy and this is not the time to be seeing Edwards bad time. A loud snarl comes from Edward I than realize maybe im not hallucinating. Than what is Edward doing here? Right he knows Tanya and her family. But what is he doing here now of all times couldn't he come back in like… say a couple of years when I might not be here. My back hits tree when I realize I was backing away. I would run back to Tanya's but im to transfixed in what's going to happen to make my self move any farther than two feet. So im going to stay where I am with my back against a tree and if needed than ill run like a bat out of hell. When I look from Victoria to Edward it seems that Edward has the upper hand with his mind reading ability. Victoria seems to be debating on what to do while Edward is slowly moving towards her and anticipating her moves. Suddenly Victoria charges at Edward while he side steps out of her way. She snarls at him and snaps her teeth. Than they are soaring through the air Edward than puts his lips to her neck as if to give her a kiss than bites and tears of her head and lets it fall to the ground he then tears the rest of her limbs apart and sets them on fire. At this moment I yet again realize I am in the forest alone with the real Edward which I would love to see but I don't know what to say. So ill try to run now.

**End of chapter 2 so what do you think it's a bit shorter than the first but that's ok. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I just made it to the tree line when I saw him running beside me to the back I panicked and wasn't watching where I was going and ended up tripping over a log. Or was it nothing? Yes even as I vampire I trip over nothing. It would also seem that I am now grace full in my tripping though if that's a good thing and on the up I don't get hurt any more so that's a bit better. Well any way im now lying on my stomach in the forest with Edward standing over me and I assume looking at me pitifully or maybe trying to suppress a laugh or something. I lift my head to look at him and there he is indeed standing over at me with a confused un-happy look. I open my mouth to say something but I close it again mainly because I have dirt in my mouth and I have nothing to say.

"Bella?" wow his voice is as I remember… but better my imagination had nothing on the real thing it didn't do justice. I smile at him and replay quietly "hi Edward." I quickly look down again and spit out the dirt in my mouth bleh. I look back up and Edward still looks dumb founded. I try to stand up but it seems my legs wont work so I opt to just sit till I think I can stand again. I guess Edward saw me try to stand up and extends his hand to me. I look at him surprised and take it carefully. He pulls me up and brings me into a gentle hug. It hits me than that I really really missed him and how did I ever make it with out him with me. He has his cheek resting on top of my hair and seems to be sniffing me or something.

"Bella. Bella I missed you so much." he whispers

Than it hits me the words he said to me when he left he said he didn't want me anymore. It hurts again the hole in my chest is opening wider again. I try to pull out of his arms a bit but again I realize I cant. Actually its not that I cant its that I don't want to or my body doesn't want to but my mind does. "Edward… I thought you didn't want me." I say quietly " that you didn't want me anymore." I look up as his face for a fraction of a second and I can see the hurt evident on his face and in his eyes. It surprises and hurts me to see him like that.

" Bella I…I didn't want to hurt you I didn't mean to I thought it would have been better for you if I wasn't around. I thought maybe your life would go back to normal." his voice sounds strangled. Hurt.

" how could you think that? didn't you realize that you are so much a part of my life? That I loved you so much if you left I would think about you every second when you where out only for a couple of hours or a day when you went hunting. I couldn't get my mind off of you. I wanted you to be there with me talking to me holding me or something. That was selfish of me I know but that's how much I wanted to be near you." that felt better talking about this but im sure it was hurting him even more to now what it was like for me. By the way he was looking at me I could tell he wanted to be with me too. I bit my lip I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with seeing him again. If he left me again I would die. I take a breath and look him in the eye bracing myself for what I was going to ask next it was probably going to hurt to hear the truth from him. I notice his eyes are black. Hunger or sadness I don't know. Was I really hurting him this much? Just as much as it was hurting me? " Edward why did you leave truth fully?" he looks down into my eyes and I return his look.

" I thought you would get over it human minds.." I cut him off

" ..yes they forget things. You hoped I would forget you and your family?"

"exactly but it was all a lie. Im a good liar I have to be."

"a lie?" I say slowly unbelieving " all that you where saying was a lie?"

" yes all that I said to you was a lie I could never not love you Bella its impossible." he takes a breath and continues "it was so hard to be away from you every second I wanted to go back to find you and hold you." he looks so sad if we could cry I bet we both would be. We don't talk for a couple of minutes standing in complete silence in each others arms. Finally I ask

"where were you all that time?"

He looks down at me again and sighs "I was out …hunting." hunting what could he have been hunting for? He must have seen my questioning look because he says "looking for the other vampires that where with James. So in a sense I was trying my hand at tracking. Not very good at it though." he says a bit quieter. I take a chance and let myself smile at him I missed him so much now being with him is a bit easier after hearing the truth about things. I look away and realize we are standing in the forest in Denali.

"um Edward why are you hear?"

"im hear to meet up with everyone else jasper and Alice are on their was here now to stay with Tanya's family Carlisle and Esme said they would be here in a week and Emmett and Rose I don't know if they are coming here or not." he says smoothly now than he asks "what are you doing here Bella?" oh well here we go story time I guess.

"well you see a bit after you left um Victoria sort of found me and I um not looking so great after you left she tortured me and made me a vampire after realising that I wasn't going to fight and you weren't coming to get me. Well any way she changed me and left me. In my room. I guess she was hoping that I would attack Charlie. But I didn't I don't really like blood so I didn't want to attack Charlie. I left about after three years and moved. I got bored of where I was staying at so I showed up here about a week ago. And have been staying with Tanya." I finish and take a breath after saying so much and not making eye contact with Edward. He looks stunned now that I do look at him.

"so you where changed? did anyone suspect anything?" he asked slowly

" um no no one did and Jake didn't do anything to save me either." I say

" what has Jacob black got to do with any of this?" oops that wasn't suppose to happen. Well now that I think about it Jake knows about the Cullen's so I guess its ok so Edward knows about the pack.

"well um Jake is sort of a werewolf along with the rest of the teens at the Quileute teens. Heh" I say nervously. I slowly look at his face. He looks mad

" what! The werewolves are back!" what? He knew about them before?

" you know that they are werewolves!?" I ask I cant believe this!

"ya when we first went to forks there where werewolves I guess they are their grandparents now but we thought the genes died out." he explains. Wow I wasn't expecting this much. I pull away from him and turn away thinking this over. I look to the sky and realize its almost dark I want to get back and change im all covered in dirt from my fall. I turn back towards Edward and see him staring at me.

"we should head back to the house." I offer him my hand. He takes it and we start to run back to the house. So it looks like I can keep pace with Edward while running either that or he's just running at my pace I think he's just trying to be nice and run with me. I only managed to trip a couple of times and not actually fall which I am proud of myself for. And if I did fall Edward was always holding my hand to support me. We make it to the front door of the house I open it and walk right into Alice's hug and its not gentle either. I look up to see a surprised jasper looking at me. " hey Jasper Alice how's it going?"

"how's it going! Bella I missed you so much I saw a vision that you where going to be here but It was a couple of seconds before you walked through the door!" I raise my eyebrows at her. So does that means she's good? She steps back and looks at me mostly my clothes. Oh no not this again. One thing I didn't miss was Alice always saying I need to go shopping and than buying me clothes I didn't need. Before she could get I word in about my choice of clothes I walk to the stairs and tell them I need to go change. I come back down a couple of minutes later to see Alice and jasper sitting on a two seater sofa together with every one else crowded around talking just as animatedly as Alice and Tanya standing by Edward. I walk over to where every one is sitting Alice looks at me and smiles. So she likes what im wearing this time. I catch Edwards eyes and he smiles and walks over to me. Tanya looks upset and walks to the kitchen. I frown I didn't want it to be this way I wanted to try and be friends with Tanya. Edward takes my hand and leads me to a free seat that no one is in and sits down. He than pulls me into his lap. This is making me uncomfortable every one is looking at us Edward is smiling happily and im give a nervous smile. Seems like every one knows that something is going one between us. Alice sighs and looks at me.

"Bella we need to go shopping." I knew she was going to say it sometime or another. I frown

"what's wrong with this?" I ask confused

"nothing we just need to go shopping. For old times sake." she replies ok than. She than looks at me in the eyes oh I get it.

"um ..ok when and where?" I ask just to get this straight I think she's trying to tell me something her eyes than flick to Edward and back to me.

"now's good." she says smiling

"but it's the middle of the night." I complain

"so by the time we get to someplace that's worth shopping in it will be day." she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"fine." I grumble

"yay ok lets go!" she jumps up and grabs my hang yanking me away from Edward and out the door and to her yellow Porsche.


	4. Retirement Notice

**So I'm thinking of discontinuing this story due to the fact that it's probably way over done and it's just not the same anymore since the movies have come out and all. **

**So if you feel you can take this story and make it something better PM me with your ideas and if I like it. It's yours. Have fun and I hope that someone does take this story. **

**Instead of it being on the last page (sad face for the last page stories) I apologise to the people who actually liked this story. Good luck and send me the reviews to what u thought of it and take it if you wish.**

**Days Knight  
**


End file.
